Hana Mi
by So Devious
Summary: Hana Mi, the tradition of watching the chrry blossoms bloom in the spring, holds a special meaning to the people of Hai Lan. A meaning that will change Lezard and Lenneth's relationship, or lack thereof, forever. LezardLenneth. Rating will go up.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Square-Enix and Tri-Ace, except for Morgan. She's mine.

Hana-Mi

By: So Devious

Prologue

Hana-Mi in Hai Lan was one of the most beautiful things Lenneth had ever witnessed, second only to the Weeping Lily Meadow. The sun had long since set, and with the help of the stars and paper lanterns, the soft pink petals seemed to almost glow against the night sky.

The goddess couldn't help but smile as children excitedly ran from their mothers, and as young lovers held each other close as they admired the lovely flowers.

"Platina?" A masculine voice rang out from behind her, as a pair of strong arms made their way around her waist. "Are you enjoying the festival so far?"

Lenneth turned to face Lucian, swallowing her pride once more for the sake of the young man's feelings. "You know that isn't my name." The young goddess smiled, trying to hide her frustration with the young warrior. That girl had died long ago, why couldn't he just accept that?

"You'll always be my Platina." Lucian held her close, his cheek pressed against her thick silver hair. Lenneth rolled her eyes and pulled away from his embrace. "Anyway, I was looking for you because I wanted to know if you wanted to watch the fireworks with me."

"Of course. I plan on watching it with all of you-"

"No! I mean…no. What I meant was, if you'd watch them with me. Alone."

Though the gesture was sweet, Lenneth wasn't so sure she wanted to take him up on his offer. After all the months of him calling her by that damn dead girl's name, she wasn't sure she wanted to take him up on _any_offer.

"Lucian…I'd love to, but…I already promised the girls that I'd watch with them." she lied.

"But, I thought-"

"I'm sorry Lucian, but I should probably go find them." Before awaiting a response, the goddess hurried off, leaving Lucian in the crowd of children, parents, and lovers.

-

"I don't know what I'm going to do about that boy." Lenneth sighed, her fingers pressed against her temple in an attempt to stop the on-coming headache. She weaved through the crowd of people, who were mostly beginning to settle down for the festivals finale.

However, before she could get to far away from her former love, the young goddess smacked right into a muscular chest, the impact cushioned only by his thick summer kimono. Though she stumbled, Lenneth raised her head, ready to apologize, before…

""Well, well. What have we here?" the deep, familiar voice murmured playfully. Lenneth backed away slowly, her cold blue eyes focused on the face of the man she had come to despise so many months ago.

"What are you doing here, necromancer?" Lenneth asked, incredulous. Lezard simply chuckled and adjusted his glasses.

"The same thing you're doing, I would imagine." he explained. "Simply enjoying the age-old tradition of Hana-Mi."

Lenneth scoffed. The mere thought of Lezard doing anything that didn't involve dark magic was almost laughable.

"Why do I get the feeling that the cherry blossoms aren't the only reason you're here?" she asked, eyeing him wearily.

"Very clever, my dear. I was also looking for a dear friend of mine. We'd promised each other that we would watch the fireworks together at midnight." the sorcerer seemed distracted, looking every which way. _Probably looking for his 'friend'_, Lenneth thought, shocked at the slight bitterness she was feeling.

"Why is everyone so interested in watching the fireworks together?" Lezard smirked, his violet eyes sparkling merrily.

"It's actually quite simple," the young man looked up at the night sky, looking as though he were remembering a fond memory. "People come here every year to watch the cherry blossoms bloom in the spring, but most people stay for the legend behind them. It's been said for centuries that if you sit under the cherry blossom trees with someone you love, at midnight, the gods will tie your lives together forever." he turned his attention back to Lenneth. "It's quite romantic, really. I'm surprised you didn't know that."

Lenneth rolled her eyes. She wasn't much on dumb superstitions, unless she saw it for herself. "It's probably just some fairytale you mortals made up."

Lezard shrugged. "You don't have to believe if you don't want. Either way, it's just nice to spend moments like these with the people you care about." the sorcerer cocked an eyebrow. "Speaking of which, where is your knight in shining armor. Louis, was it?"

"It's Lucian. And I don't have to explain anything to you, necromancer."

"Am I sensing a lover's quarrel?" Lezard joked, chuckling as Lenneth crossed her arms stubbornly. "In any case, I must get going. I'll be sure to tell my friend that you give your best regards."

"Don't bother!" Lenneth spat, and she turned away, furious that the sorcerer had gotten under her skin.

-

"The nerve. Harassing me, asking inappropriate questions, and then rubbing his precious _friend_ in my face. As though I care!" The goddess had wandered around the festival in an angry haze for what seemed like hours. Her feet were beginning to hurt, and, subconsciously, she would have liked nothing more than to sit down, far away from Lucian, Lezard, and, well, _everyone_.

The goddess sighed, helpless. She was the new ruler of Asgard, for goodness sake. She shouldn't have to make excuses and run from human males. But then again, what else was there to keep her occupied? Going over boring paperwork and playing Mommy Dearest to the pitiful creatures? It almost made her wish she were still in the times before Ragnarok, when she was simply a battle maiden, fighting off evil. Or maybe even put back to sleep. _That sounds good right about now._

Lenneth noticed that the sounds of the festival had faded into a dull, distant murmur, and the lights no longer seemed so bright. It was then that she took in her surroundings.

The cherry orchard, the section that was not laced with lights. The massive trees, and their flowers, stood out against the night sky, casting dark shadows on the ground, right where the young goddess was standing. The night's cool breeze blew through the leaves, creating a calming rustling sound overhead. At some point or another, she had made her way to the top of a small hill, and the festival below was simply a dim ball of light and excitement in the distance.

"I guess the festival wasn't so bad. I had a good time, _most_ of the time." Lenneth said to no one in particular as she sat down in the lush grass. She absent-mindedly fingered the soft silk of the purple kimono Nanami was kind enough to make for her.

"I'm glad you think so." The voice made Lenneth's blood run cold. He couldn't have possibly…

She turned around slowly and confirmed her fear. Standing not far behind her was Lezard, in the flesh. He smiled, almost sweetly. The goddess arose quickly. It was hard to glare menacingly at someone when they're standing and you aren't.

"No need to get up on my account. Morgan and I were just passing through." Lenneth turned a weary eye to the young woman standing alongside the necromancer. A small framed, chubby faced young woman wrapped into a short rose kimono. Her mousy brown hair was a long wavy mess, and pulled up into what looked poorly done chignon with wooden chopsticks. Her big blue eyes and gave Lenneth the same look the goddess was giving her; a look that screamed _Just who the hell is she?_

"I take it this is your friend?" Lenneth asked, although the answer was painfully obvious, what with the way Morgan was holding Lezard's hand, as though if she let go around the goddess, he'd make a break for it. _He probably would_. Lenneth thought smugly, forcing back a smirk.

"Yes, actually. This is Morgan. She and I have been close friends for ages." He stared down at the young girl as thought she were a younger sister. Morgan's full lips smiled politely, albeit a tad bit forced. "Morgan, this is Lenneth. Also a dear friend."

"If you could call what we share a 'friendship'." the goddess retorted defensively. "More like a cat and mouse game, if anything." Lezard chuckled and adjusted his glasses.

"I won't take the time to argue with you, my beloved." Lenneth got a slight kick out of the way Morgan visibly tensed the second the word escaped his lips. "The fireworks will be starting soon."

"Lezard! Can we sit down, my feet are starting hurt!" Morgan whined. Her voice was almost like an alarm. You didn't want to hear it, but you really couldn't ignore it.

"Certainly, my dear. I don't suppose you'd want to join us, Valkyrie?" he asked, looking slightly hopeful.

Before she had the chance to answer, Morgan jumped in. "I'm sure she wouldn't want to. She's probably already watching with someone-"

"Actually, I'm more than certain my party wouldn't miss me. Lezard, I'd love to join you." Morgan's eyes narrowed dangerously at her, but it served the little whelp right. Like hell she'd speak for Lenneth Valkyrie, let alone say what she would or would not do.

-

Midnight didn't seem to come quick enough, the few minutes sat in an uncomfortable silence as Lezard tried to make conversation with the two women. The issue wasn't finding something to talk about rather than as soon a one young lady started, the other would stop completely, refusing to grace the other with any sort of response and ultimately being left out completely. Needless to say, this attempt at lightening the tension was a short-lived failure.

Fortunately, the uncomfortable silence didn't last long, as the light of the festival below dimmed considerably, plunging the valley below into darkness. Lenneth didn't know what to expect, never having seen a light show before, but she was caught off-guard by the stream of light that shot into the sky with a loud whistle, and then exploded in a burst of noise and color. The goddess stared with childlike admiration as several more followed all sorts of different colors and shapes. The whole experience gave her a light feeling in her chest. Perhaps if all mortals took the time to watch these things and get the feeling she was getting, there would be less conflict, making her job a bit easier.

"Are you enjoying them so far, my dear?" Lezard asked his lips close to her ear. Lenneth stifled a shudder, and turned to face him. He regained his distance from her a smiled sincerely. She simply gazed at his face, noting features she hadn't noticed before, such as his smile.

"Yes, I am." She answered slowly, tearing her eyes away from him, though she really didn't want to.

"I'm glad. Thank you for sharing this with us." _Us. _The word alone caused Lenneth's mood to drop slightly, and questions began to fill her head. What did she care if Lezard was going to spend the finale with this girl, alone? Why was she even concerned that Morgan was even around?

The goddess' breath caught in her throat as she felt the necromancer's larger hand cover hers. She turned to face him and their eyes locked, but only momentarily before she pulled her hand away and focused on the fireworks.

Which can actually be quite hard when a handsome young man is staring at you.

-

"Where did you disappear to?" Lucian asked when the party had returned to Valhalla at nearly two in the morning. Her body was feeling strange, and had been ever since she had left Lezard and that annoying little shrew, Morgan, atop the hill earlier that evening, and the further they got to home, the worse she felt.

"Not now, Lucian. I don't feel well."

"No, right now! I asked Nanami and the others and none of them knew where you were, not even Freya. So where were you?" The goddess' head began to ache, progressing from a dull throbbing to a furious pain. She placed one hand to her temple and the other to the nearest wall as she felt her ability to maintain balance quickly slip away from her. "Platina? Valkyrie? Are you alright?!" Lucian's voice became a garbled mess to the goddess, as she slowly sank to the ground and gradually lose consciousness.

-------

A/N: Started off kinda slow, but hopefully it picked up at the end. Love a good cliffie. Anyway, this story was inspired by the well-known, or at least _should be_ well known, picture of Lezard, Lenneth, and the rest of the Einharjar watching the fireworks. This is just the prologue, and chapter one should be up not too long from now. Until then, read and review.

Ps. Don't like Morgan? Good, you're not supposed to. She only appears a few times through out the story, but only because I need an antagonist.


	2. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: All characters belong to SquareEnix and Tri-Ace, except for Morgan. She's mine.

Note: A belated birthday present to myself. Hurray! I don't have to lie about my age on Adult Fan Fiction . Net anymore! (For those who don't quite get it, I just turned 18.)

Hana Mi

Chapter One

Lenneth awoke to the feel of a cold cloth pressed against her forehead, although she couldn't really place why. She didn't have a fever, she wasn't even sick. Just a little…weak. She tried lifting her arm to bat the offending rag away, but her body felt like lead, and an uncomfortable throbbing shot through her raised arm, as though it were fighting her for dominance. Sighing miserably, she let it fall back down to the plush mattress.

"You're up? How do you feel?" Lady Eir asked, adjusting that infernal rag as a young handmaiden looked on. Possibly an Einharjar

"I feel fine. Why can't I move?" Lenneth asked, her voice coming out as a mere croak, only adding salt to the wound of being practically paralyzed. The Lady shook her head, a somber look on her face.

"That I don't know. All anyone knows is that you spoke with Lucian, and that he brought you to me after you fainted. He said something about the festival in Midgard?"

"Yes. We had just came home from the festival when I lost consciousness. But, that is neither here nor there, is it." Eir touched a finger to her lip in thought.

"Actually, Your Highness, it just may be. Do you remember anything else before your incident with Lucian?" Lenneth tried to think back. She remembered everything, but none of it seemed to stand out as suspicious.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. I went with the others, ate, drank, and watched the finale, and came home. That's when I passed out."

"Do you remember how much you drank?" It was a long shot, but at least it would explain her little tumble in the Great Hall. 

"If you are implying that I was unable to hold my liquor, I assure that is not the case. Especially since, as you know, I can drink any man in Asgard under the table." she forced a laugh, as did Lady Eir. It was the truth, after all, as Arngrim, Kashell, and Badrach all learned after allowing their All-Mother into their drinking games. The end result was not pretty.

"I am well aware, Your Majesty. I just want to get to the bottom of this. For your sake and the sake of Asgard. We simply can't have our Creator bed-ridden for too long." 

Lenneth nodded, knowing that the Goddess was right. There was much work to be done, and she couldn't really rule worlds in her current state. "Perhaps you should tell me about your night, maybe something you did, as minor as it may be, put you here. Like, who was the last person you were with?"

Lenneth pondered the question for a moment before realization dawned on her. "I-I was with Lezard. And some girl that I had never seen before. He called her a friend, but you would think that she were his lover, the way she glared at me so."

"Do you think maybe they may have done something?"

"Lezard, no. I was….carefully watching him the whole time. The girl on the other hand…I don't know what type of magic she's capable of. Perhaps she used some sort of wordless curse on me." The goddess had to inwardly smirk at her own remark. If that girl had done anything, it was because of her jealousy.

"Why would she do that, if you had never met?" Eir gasped in disbelief.

"I assure you, I wouldn't know, but a girl in Lassen, whom I'd never met, threw a rock at me for no good reason, so I would expect no less from mortals." The young handmaiden blushed, but bit her tongue as Eir gasped. How dare those mortals treat their Creator in such a way. It was shear blasphemy.

"Pitiful. In any case, Lezard alone is suspicious enough. Tales of his wrongdoings spread far and wide in Asgard. I suggest we tell Lady Freya, should she want to interrogate the little pest." Lenneth sighed. It was inevitable, and If she knew Lucian at all, he would pressure the answer of her whereabouts out of her, and then run to Freya with the information. And that was drama she just didn't need right now.

"Bring Freya to me." she demanded. "If anyone shall tell her, it will be me." The handmaiden visibly jumped before she practically sprinted from the room and down the hall. Amazingly, for an Einharjar, she made it in record time, for it was only a few minutes before the fertility goddess materialized in her chambers.

"You wish to see me, Lenneth?" the woman asked. She perched herself gently on the mattress, placing a hand on her friend's.

"Yes. There is something I wish to discuss with you."

Ever since the festival in Hai Lan, Morgan had taken upon herself to stay in Lezard's tower, and nurse him back to health, even though the place creeped her out beyond belief. The monsters roaming around, the glowing runes on the walls, not to mention those eerie dolls in the tubes that looked suspiciously like…

"Like that damn woman at the festival, whoever she was." Morgan grit her teeth and held the wash cloth in a death grip. The thought her alone rose Morgan's blood pressure to an unbelievable level. "What does she have that I don't?" she shouted to no one in particular, as she threw the rag onto the cold damp floor.

"She who?" came a weak voice behind her. The young mage whipped around, eyes wide.

"Lezard, what are you doing out of bed? You should be resting!" she cried as she pushed him back towards his bedroom. The weakened young man tried to protest, but he couldn't find the strength. "You already passed out once, and scared me half to death, do you want to do it again?" Lezard honestly did not. After his moment with Lenneth, he began to fell weaker and weaker, but he simply chalked it up to lack of rest, possibly the lag of the long trip that brought them to the island. However, as time progress, he could barely keep his eyes open, his body aching, and when they finally reached the tower, he had lost all consciousness.

"I was simply wondering how you were doing. Are the beasts bothering you at all?" 

"You know they aren't. They never do. Now get back to bed, I'll bring you some food in a little while." With one final shove, she sent the necromancer on his way back to bed.

"Of all the nerve, wandering around when he's sick." Morgan hunched down to resume her scrubbing. After all, if she didn't keep this place clean, who would? The homunculi? Not likely.

She wasn't scrubbing long before her senses peaked. Someone was coming. In fact, a few some ones were coming. Morgan rose to her feet, throwing down the rag before she summoned an orb of fire in the palm of her hand, ready to strike before they could strike her.

"Who's there?" She demanded, just as the intruder came into view. A group of four, two women, and two men, heavily armed and ready to attack her. One of the women, dressed all in emerald green, stepped forward.

"We wish to speak with the owner of this tower." she stated, or rather demanded. Morgan sneered at them. Of all the nerve.

"He's unable to speak right now. Whatever you want, you can take it up with me!"

"Why you insolent little-" the larger man was cut off by the woman in green, with nothing but a raise of her hand.

"It is in regard to Lenneth, our All-Mother. We have been personally sent by her to speak with Lezard. If you refuse our entry, you will be punished for treason against the gods."

"Oh please! You honestly expect me to believe you are gods? Get real." With that, Morgan released the orb, sending rubble flying as it crashed into the wall where the four were standing. Unfortunately, no one was hurt. The woman in green waved her delicate hand in front of her, in an attempt to clear the smoke, before she unleashed and energy orb of her own. The blue light sent Morgan flying back, her body ringing with agony.

"W-what was that?"

"If you wish to continue this fight, we will be happy to oblige. However, all we want is to speak with Lezard." The four looked the picture of battle-ready, and Morgan knew that she couldn't take them on her own, not with her magic. But she also knew that these brutes didn't just want to 'talk' to her beloved to Lezard, and she wouldn't be held responsible for his harm, or worse.

"I-I can't let you in. I won't let you hurt him!" She struggled to her feet, wincing as pain shot through her body. The emerald woman arched an eyebrow, and her party looked equally confused. Who would have thought that the little whelp would have so much fight in her.

"Honey, are you touched in the head or somethin'?" One of the men, a gruff looking archer, who looked like he had just stepped out of a bar, asked as he scratched his head. Morgan opened her mouth to reply, but before she could…

"What in the name of the gods is going on here?" Lezard demanded, taking in the sight of the nearly destroyed wall, the goddess Freya and her party, and his friend struggling to keep herself up.

"Lezard, you should be in bed! You're not well!"

"Well, Morgan, it's a little hard to rest when my home is being destroyed. Now may I ask what you all are doing here?" Freya, as well as everyone else, noticed how weak he sounded, his normal, intimidating demeanor shadowed by obvious frailty and fatigue. He even had his hand on the wall to keep from toppling over.

"We want to speak to you about Lenneth." That seemed to perk him up, but only slightly. Lezard nodded and waved his hand, a silent command to follow him into his bed chambers. If he had to do this, he would do it on his terms. His terms, of course, being in bed.

"So the lady Lenneth has fallen ill as well?" Lezard asked, taking a sip from his teacup, which he hadn't sat down since he had gotten back into bed.

"That appears to be the case. She lost consciousness right after she returned home from Hana Mi, on Midgard, and she hasn't gotten much better since." Freya explained. Lorenta, Badrach and Arngrim, as well as Morgan, sat in various corners of the room, secretly eavesdropping from afar.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but, as you can see, I'm not in the best condition myself. If I were, I would try to find a solution to our Lady's illness."

"That isn't what we are here for. We wish to know what you two did at the festival. Perhaps that will help us pinpoint the cause of this…epidemic." A chuckled erupted from the far corner of the room, where Morgan was occupying a small footstool.

"Two people get sick, and suddenly its an epidemic? Are the gods bored up there or something?" she laughed.

"That's enough, Morgan." she quickly quelled her laughter at Lezard's command. "Lady Lenneth is the All-Mother, and if she is too sick to do her godly duties, then it wouldn't bode well for the rest of the world."

"No, it wouldn't. That's why I need you to tell me exactly what happened, so we can get to the bottom of this." Lezard sighed and shook his head.

"I can assure you, nothing out of the ordinary happened. I spoke with Lenneth once, and she sat with Morgan and I as we watched the finale, but I hadn't seen her since then. You can even ask Morgan." Freya gave the young woman a questioning glance, and Morgan nodded in agreement.

"Make no mistake, necromancer, I'm not so quick to trust you, but we have no evidence proving your guilt."

"Perhaps if you bring the Lady Lenneth here, I can examine her and see exactly what's wrong."

"You can't be serious!" Morgan cried, raising from her foot stool in the corner.

"You can't seriously believe we'd bring the All-Mother here, of all places." Freya remarked, although the idea was better than sitting idly by, waiting for her to get better.

"Would you rather me come up there, to Asgard?" That remark put the fertility goddess in an awkward position. Either way, if Lezard could really help with this, there would need to be some sort of rendezvous point. Someplace safer than the Tower, which reeked of death and despair, but also harmless, where they could at least trust the necromancer to not do any long term or serious damage, should his dark side get the better of him once again.

"I think I may know someplace just as good as Lezard's lab. A place I'm sure he will have no choice but to be on his best behavior." Lorenta replied, a wise old smirk playing on her features. Already, Lezard didn't like the sounds of it.

This chapter was just awful. But my friend wouldn't cut me any slack on it, so I finished it up anyway. Gomen ;


	3. Chapter 2

-1Note: ….you know what. Never mind. Here's chapter two - _-.

Hana Mi

Chapter Two

It was hard to picture anyone with Lezard's history and general way of thinking having a family. But lo and behold, that was Lorenta's ingenious plan all along.

"I never imagined Lezard would have a mother…" Lenneth commented as the chariot crossed over Bifrost into the familiar Elvin woods on Midgard. She had always just assumed he had crawled out from a rock or had been raised by wolves or something equally disturbing. "And you're sure she can help?"

"I've never met a more a more ingenious witch. If anyone could help figure this out, You Majesty, I assure you, it is Madalaine."

"And how exactly do you know her?" Freya, who wouldn't think of letting her All-Mother go off traipsing around Midgard with that louse alone, asked. She couldn't help but notice how Lorenta said 'witch', rather than sorceress.

"An old classmate. We were best friends back when I was alive." Lorenta smiled as gazed out of the window of the chariot. "Back before she met that louse." she added. Even Lenneth couldn't help but be taken aback by the sheer bite in her voice. The All-Mother and Freya both silently decided not to push the issue.

"How much longer is it to Lady Madalaine's?" Freya asked. Lorenta seemed to snap out of her bitterness in an instant.

"Forgive me, Her Highnesses. I did not mean to dampen the mood so, especially with Her Majesty so weak." The elder woman bowed her head. "It should only be another half hour, if that, Lady Freya."

Lenneth merely nodded at her apology. As strange as it sounded, Lenneth was starting feel better with every mile. The blankets that Lady Eir and her workers had wrapped her in were beginning to stifle, rather than keep her cozy as they had done back when they had first began they're journey. She had tried to loosen them without Freya noticing, much to Lorenta's amusement, but the fertility goddess quickly took notice of the loosened blankets and quickly bundled her back up, refusing to adhere to the All-Mother's protest with anything other than the command to 'quit being so stubborn.'

When Lezard had received word of the designated rendezvous point, he wanted to vomit to say the least. He could almost hear his sister's irritating voice now, teasing him like she always did, from the time he had gotten his glasses, to when he had gotten expelled from the academy. Most would think it were because she were older, which wasn't the case because Lezard was, in fact, older by a whole five minutes. It was simply because, the necromancer decided, she was an asshole.

But all that aside, Lezard gathered his wits and stepped into the manor in which he had grown up, the (technically) oldest and only boy out of three children.

"Welcome home, Master Lezard. How is this fine morning finding you?" Jonas, the butler, had grown frail and withered, as most men do. But the necromancer still regarded him as an old friend. Being the only other male in the house, Jonas, in his younger years, often played outdoors with Lezard when he was small, when his sister and Morgan only wanted to play dress-up with their dolls and his mother's make-up.

"He is not well, Jonas. See to it that he is quickly put to bed and fed until our guests arrive." Morgan, of course, felt the need to accompany him to his old home, chatting his ear off about this or that. He couldn't fault her though, she merely wanted to help.

"Yes, Miss. I'll escort the you Master to his bedchambers. You may come back to the Manor at a later time." Without waiting for a response, Jonas placed a hand on Lezard's back, gently helping the young man up the stairway through the hallway to his bedroom.

"Thank you, Jonas. You are a lifesaver." Lezard heaved a sigh of relief.

"Not a problem, young master. It's obvious that girl is beginning to wear you down. You seem almost as week as me." Heaving a sigh, Lezard nearly collapsed on his oversized bed. He felt slightly better, but not much. The ride into town with Morgan didn't help. "Now, what seems to be wrong with you?"

"That I don't know. I went to a festival in Hai-Lan, and came home ill. I just feel so weak, so Morgan has been helping out around the Tower."

"You must be ill if you're keeping that girl around you're home, young master."

"Yes, it would seem so."

"So this is where Lezard grew up?" Lenneth couldn't help but admire the extravagant manor. There were countless rooms, and the windows glinted in the sunlight, almost invitingly. The goddess got a very warm vibe just looking at it.

"Yes. This is Valeth Manor, one of Madalaine's many inherited assets from her husband's passing, and where the children grew up." Freya's eyes widened, almost comically, at the mention of children.

"Children? As in there's more than one of that monster running around?" Lorenta couldn't help but laugh.

"Lezard actually has two sisters: one twin and one younger. Just don't let her hear you say such things, Milady. My dear friend is very protective of her children."

"Your Majesty? How are you feeling?" Freya placed a hand on her dear friend's arm. Lenneth hesitated before answering.

"Quite fine actually."

"Are you sure? You could barely move last night."

"I'm sure. It's strange, but the closer we got to the manor, the better I felt." Freya and Lorenta both eyed her curiously, as though she had gone completely insane. How could one go from virtually immobile to perfectly fine in the span of a night?

"Perhaps we should still see Lady Madalaine. Maybe there's something to this that we're missing." Freya suggested. Something about all of this just seemed too peculiar.

"And it would be such a shame to waste a trip." Lorenta commented. She had a point, getting to Flenceburg from Asgard was not an easy journey.

"Ah, you three must be our guests. Please, come, the Lady is waiting in the drawing room."

The inside was as luxurious as the outside. The foyer was laced in ornate gold molding and crimson velvet, the halls were lined with seemingly ancient paintings of Lezard's grim face relatives, and finally there was the drawing room.

"Milady, the All-Mother, Lady Freya, and Lady Lorenta." The butler opened the sturdy oak wood door, revealing a surprisingly cozy little room. A plush crimson couch was seated in the center, in front of an unlit fireplace. On the couch sat a woman no older than Lorenta, tending to her embroidery. She didn't even look up from her task, but her lips were curled into a sweet smile.

"Thank you, Jonas. Please, see them in." Jonas motioned for the three women to enter before standing, almost as if on guard, at the door, awaiting his next command. "Jonas, if you would be so kind, alert my son that I know that he's here and it pains me that he hasn't come down to see his poor old mother." Madalaine laughed, as did Jonas as he bowed and exited the drawing room.

Madalaine finally rose her eyes from her stitching, and Lenneth nearly gasped at how beautiful she was. Her inky black hair was traced with grey, and tied in a tight bun on the top of her head. Behind he half-moon glasses, an exact math of Lezard's violet eyes shone with a sort of innocence that the goddess had only seen children possess. Madalaine's smile was lined with age, but still sweet all the same. All in all, Madalaine Valeth was the personification of classic beauty.

"Lori, it has been too long." the lady of the house rose from her seat, her height just barely reaching all of 5'5".

"Maddy, I've missed you so. How are your girls?" Lorenta asked as Madalaine pulled her into a tight hug.

"Still as restless as ever. But, Kitty is getting to be that age, and you know Eva will never change." the widow Valeth place a this hand to her cheek as Lorenta laughed. Lenneth and Freya were at a complete loss.

"Maddy, this is the All-Mother, and the Her Highness Freya." Madalaine's eyes widened as though she had suddenly come to her senses.

"Please forgive me, Your Highnesses. Pardon my rudeness. Please, have a seat." Lenneth and Freya took a seat on the plush velvet sofa, and Lorenta and Madalaine occupied the armchairs on either side.

"Lori explained to me your tough situation, You Majesty, but if I may be so bold, you look the picture of good health. Have you no need of my services after all?"

"That is the thing, Lady Madalaine-"

"Maddy, please."

"As you wish. Maddy, we would still like to research this further. It just seems so strange that such an illness would afflict both your boy and myself, not to mention that in just a few hours time has come to pass."

"I see." Madalaine looked thoughtful. "I do see your point, Your Majesty, and I will do what I can to put your mind at ease. However there is not much I can do without seeing the symptoms first hand. It would also help if I spoke to my son."

Almost as if on cue, Lezard strode through the door, looking as healthy as ever.

"I thought you said he was bed-ridden and weak?" Lenneth exclaimed, mostly out of confusion. Freya looked as though she were too shocked for words, as though Lezard has busted into the room completely nude.

"Her Majesty. Lovely as always."

"Lezard." Lenneth plastered on a fake smile. "Obnoxious as always." Madalaine laughed from her place by the couch, and before anyone could utter another word, Lezard hurried over to her.

"Mother. I'm sorry I didn't stop in to say hello. I was feeling a bit under the weather." the necromancer placed a kiss on his mother's cheek, and Madalaine beamed.

"It's quite alright dear. Lori has told me everything." she motioned to Lorenta, sitting opposite her, and much to Lenneth's surprise, he had the decency to look slightly ashamed. 'Maybe he has changed." she thought to herself.

"I see. In any case, I'm feeling much better. I'd imagine it would be because my beloved has come to see me." He shot a sly smirk in Lenneth's direction.

"Lezard, behave. Her Majesty has come seeking my aid and I won't have you scaring her off." She did her best to be stern, and Lezard listened, backing off with nothing more than a smile, as though he had said nothing at all. "Now what is this illness that is plaguing you two, hm?"

"I wish I knew mother, and hopefully it won't happen again."

"Hm. Perhaps you two should tell me exactly what happened when you had first gotten sick."

The stories were, of course, similar. They met at the festival, came home, and collapsed and had been bed-ridden up until a few minutes before they're arrival to the manor.

"I see. Did you do any…_strenuous _activity while at the festival?"

"Mother!" Lezard implored as Lenneth blushed and turned away.

"Please forgive me, Your Majesty, but perhaps you have contracted something…unsavory." Freya gasped at the thought, and Lorenta began to worry her lip, hoping that Lenneth would deem such a thing untrue.

"Maddy, assure you. Nothing of the sort happened. We watched the fireworks together with that idiot girl and I went on my way." Lezard nodded in agreement.

"I see." Madalaine looked concerned, but didn't voice any of her thoughts. "I'm afraid I will have to look further into this. Maybe it is not an illness we are dealing with." There was an uneasy silence until Jonas gently rapped at the door.

"Lunch is served, Milady. I have taken the liberty of making extra for out guests"

"Thank you, Jonas. We will be down shortly." Madalaine rose from her seat and smoothed out the delicate silk of her dress. "I implore that you three stay, at least until we can get this whole mess sorted out. For now, please, join my family for lunch. Lezard, I trust you will be joining us as well?"

"Yes, mother."

"Good. Then let us go."

-

"My dear, I think I have this all figured out." Morgan sat impatiently in the drawing room of her own family's home, not far from Valeth Manor.

"I know it's that fucking curse, I just don't know why. I was there too, wouldn't he have needed to be with me as well?" the young mage gripped a teacup made of fine bone china in her hand, almost tight enough to crush it under her small fists.

"It's not as simple as that." the voice replied from the dark corner of the sitting room. "You will understand everything in due time."

"Don't forget you're promise to me. You promised he would be mine." Morgan took one more sip of tea before slamming the poor cup down on the oak coffee table.

"I know what I promised dear. And you will get what I promised you." The being in the shadows reached out and fingered the fiery red gem resting against Morgan décolleté.

"Just make sure you don't forget what you promised me in return."

-

Hopefully this chapter was better than the last. I just started the new Valkyrie Profile game, and it's totally kicking my ass, but it got me back in my writing mood.

BTW, since I know it's going to come up. I don't have the time to just sit and write something. Seriously. Between work, college, a boyfriend, family, friends who are constantly demanding my time, not to mention trying to move out so I'm not 19 and letting my mommy take care of me, a lot of shit gets lost. Writing and ideas are one of them. I'll update when I can, and if I can't, I'm greatly sorry.


End file.
